


Loki in Chains

by Sara_Ellison



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks he knows of an alternative to traditional punishment for Loki's crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title, I honestly couldn't think of anything better on short notice. Literally posting this from the theater half an hour before seeing Thor 2.

Loki didn't struggle as much as Thor had expected, on the journey back to Asgard. He went quietly as Thor handed him over to the warden, seeming relaxed, almost content, his face calm under the gag. It wasn't until he was in his cell and the warden unlocked Loki's manacles that tension returned to the lines of his body, and he stood stiffly, uncomfortable, as the gag was removed.

Thor waited until the warden left, leaving only the two guards at the door of the antechamber, before he asked, "What's wrong, brother? Would you rather be chained than caged?"

Loki curled his lip derisively and gave no answer.

Thor scowled in response. "I don't think, given the circumstances, that your preferences will be given much consideration." He turned on his heel and left, his mood darker than ever.

Life in Asgard took on a different flavor, now that Loki was home and imprisoned. Earlier, they had mourned his death, and Thor had learned to life without his brother as part of his life. Now, though, knowing he was back and yet unable to take the space he'd previously occupied, Thor found himself struggling on a daily basis to adjust. It was a new way of being. It was inevitable that within a week, he found himself drawn to the dungeon where Loki was kept.

Thor's mood was not much improved from the last time he'd seen his brother. His equilibrium was gone; he was missing his brother, even as he was furious with him for the damage he'd done to Midgard. To make matters worse, he was missing Jane, as well; he was less than happy that he hadn't had a chance to see her while he was on Earth, and he ached with her absence.

Loki was reading when Thor stepped into his cell's antechamber. He glanced up from his book, slowly, a smirk spreading across his face, and he opened his lips to speak.

"Stay silent," Thor cut him off, and Loki's mouth snapped shut, his expression surprised but strangely lacking in rebellion.

Thor was equally surprised. Since when had Loki obeyed him so readily, with no argument? He frowned, stepping closer to the glass separating him. "Loki. Come here," he said.

Loki set down his book, scowling, and stood. He stepped forward, until he was inches away from the glass. His breath misted on the surface, briefly, then faded, and quickly reappeared. "What do you want?" he growled. "Unless you're here to free me, I don't think I'll be very interested in what you have to say."

"I thought I told you to stay silent," Thor said, and watched in fascination as Loki's gaze dropped to the floor, his shoulders slumping. "What is this, brother? Why the sudden contrition?" He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe for a moment that you regret what you've done. You've not had time to reform."

"What I did on Earth? No. I don't regret that. I regret that I was not more successful." Loki's lips twitched into a grimace, but he kept his eyes downcast.

"Then why—" Thor bit his tongue. There was no sense questioning the lie-smith; he was never going to get a straight answer from Loki.

"You did tell me," Loki said quietly.

"And you didn't listen," Thor said. "I told you not to attack Earth, too. I asked you to come home."

"And I didn't listen," Loki agreed. "And I find myself your prisoner. So now the strange thought occurs to me that you may have more wisdom than I gave you credit for."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Is that your clever, twisted way of admitting you were wrong?"

"No," Loki said. "I'm saying you might have been right, and I am willing to give you the chance to prove it, one way or the other."

Thor shook his head. "You don't think you were wrong, but you concede I'm right? I see no distinction between the two."

Loki's eyes came up, meeting his brother's. "I wouldn't expect you to," he said coolly.

"Mind your clever tongue," Thor said, his eyes narrowed. "Before you find yourself without the use of it."

"Will you gag me again?" Loki asked, and Thor, confused, thought he heard hope in his voice.

"No," he answered. "Not unless you force me to." He turned to the guards at the door. "Bring the shackles."

"What?" Loki said. "What are you doing?" He glanced warily from the departing guard to Thor.

"There is a concept they have on Earth," Thor said. "Tony Stark told me about it. It's called house arrest. A criminal who is considered trustworthy enough—or wealthy, as I understand it—need not be incarcerated in a prison, but rather constrained to their own home. They have warding technology, to ensure that the prisoner does not violate their permitted boundaries...but then, hardly anyone on Earth has your skill in magic."

"Thank you."

"I'm not complimenting you, brother. I'm explaining why you won't be on house arrest. No warding spell could be relied upon to keep a trickster in his place." The guard returned, holding the manacles. "You'll be my prisoner. Outside of my living quarters, you'll remain shackled. I don't understand your sudden willingness to obey me, but I'm willing to give you the chance to prove your sincerity."

Loki stood stock-still as the guards opened his cell and stepped inside. He let them pull his hands forward, fastening the shackles around his wrists. The terrible tension in his limbs was back, and remained until the guards retreated and Thor took their place. He laid a hand on the back of Loki's neck to guide him, and felt him relax abruptly, leaning into Thor's hand with the slightest pressure. "How," he said softly, "am I to prove myself trustworthy, if you don't give me the option to misbehave? How can you know whether I will or not, if you take away my choice?"

"If you're going to misbehave, I'm sure you'll find a way, bound hands or not." Thor led him out, giving him a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight, blinking.

"I thought it was night," Loki murmured. "I must have lost track of the days, in there."

"Did you think I'd come to steal you away under cover of darkness?" The notion amused Thor, though he couldn't have said why.

Loki shook his head from side to side, not a denial, more like a horse stretching his neck. "I wouldn't have thought you'd want to be seen with me. Here in the light, where anyone can see your brother's shame." He shook his arms lightly, rattling the chain that linked his manacles.

"I care not for what anyone sees when they look at you," Thor said brusquely. "Only a fool would trust their own eyes when it came to you. For all I know, what I see and what any passerby sees are completely different. Perhaps, to them, you're projecting yourself bruised and beaten, trying to garner pity and support. How cruel am I, to keep you in chains when you have been so mistreated?" He scoffed.

Loki glanced at him sidelong. "Is that what you want to do to me, Thor? You'd have me bruised and beaten and in chains? Whip me like a dog until I'm your willing pet?"

Thor shoved him, hard. It was fortunate that they had just come to a corner on the promenade; on the broad walkway, the sun forbade most shadows, but a convergence of columns and buttresses provided a sheltered space of darkness into which Thor pushed his brother, backing him against a thick column. He was incoherent with shock, for a moment, and he spluttered, trying to find words. "What do you think of me, brother? I do not seek to subjugate you. It gives me no pleasure to chain you."

"And yet you've done it twice now," Loki said, his voice deep, almost a purr. He pushed the lower half of his body forward, his shoulders pressed back against the pillar. "Your body betrays you, my dear brother. That heavy hammer of yours swells with each passing moment, every time you think of how I am bound and helpless to fight back, how you could do anything you wished to me."

"No," Thor said, but he could not deny reality—Loki was right, he was hard as stone, pressed against his brother's matching arousal. "It's you—" It was difficult to speak, all his concentration refocused on the throbbing between his legs. "You who want a world to kneel before you. I'm not the one who seeks power I don't deserve."

"Oh, no," Loki growled, hitching his hips so the hot line of his erection rubbed full-length against Thor's through the cloth of their trousers. "You deserve it, brother. You're the eldest, you're the heir to the throne, you will soon be my king. What sort of ruler will you be if you don't take what is yours by right?"

Thor stepped back, a hand pressed to Loki's breastbone, keeping him in place. "That is your idea of rulership, not mine," he said, breathing hard. His cock ached, a silent protest at the lack of pressure. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his head of the pointless desires flooding him. "You _want_ me to dominate you," he said, and from his brother's silence, he knew he was right. He opened his eyes, studying his brother's face. "What is it, Loki? You think you deserve to be punished for what you've done?"

Loki didn't answer. He shifted his gaze, averting his eyes from Thor's.

"No, that's not it," Thor said. "You didn't like the guards putting the chains on you, but you didn't like the cell, either. It's not your sentence...it's me. You want your fate to be in my hands."

"Thor," Loki said, a soft protest, or an acknowledgment—Thor wasn't sure.

"What was it, then?" Thor demanded. "Your attack on Earth. Please tell me, brother, tell me it was not merely a plea for attention from me."

"You think too much of yourself," Loki shot back.

"And yet you insist I deserve to be worshipped," Thor returned. "Which is it, Loki? Perhaps it is only you who wishes to worship me."

"Humans worshipped us, once," Loki pointed out. "But no longer. You cannot tell me truly that you do not miss it."

"I can," Thor said. "I miss it not. Brother, I would rather have your love than your worship."

Loki's body went limp, sagging against the column, no longer resisting the hand against his chest. "That, you have," he said softly. "You have always had my love."

"And you, mine," Thor said. He curled the fingers of his hand on Loki's chest, catching a handful of his brother's shirt, and tugged lightly, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around Loki's slender body. It was a comfort he had too long been denied.

*****

Loki's comment about Thor not wanting to be seen with him had struck close to home. Thor had not lied when he said he did not care what others thought of him...but the idea of his friends looking on his brother, bound and conquered, with inevitable scorn and derision—that thought turned Thor's stomach. He took Loki back to his quarters and called for supper there, rather than dine with the other warriors in the main hall.

Loki sat quietly when Thor removed his manacles, resting his hands on top of his thighs. He sat with his head slightly bowed, unmoving, waiting for Thor to offer him food.

"Eat, Loki," Thor said. "You're too thin already."

Loki glanced up at him, a smirk playing about his lips as he helped himself to meat and mead. "Don't you like it, though? Feeling like you could break me if you squeezed hard enough?" He leaned forward across the table, lowering his voice to a near-growl. "Feeling like you could split me in two if you spread my legs far enough?"

Thor's fork clattered against his plate as he missed the morsel he was aiming at. He cleared his throat. "Bound hands or not, I suspect you'll manage to cause enough trouble," he muttered. Why had he thought manacles would make a difference? It was Loki's silver tongue that needed to be contained. And thinking of Loki's _tongue_ was helping matters not at all. Thor felt his face heat, unable to shake the images his brother offered.

"I think I've had enough of supper," Loki continued. His voice was a sin. "My appetites lie elsewhere."

"I've noticed," Thor said. "You were never so voracious in our youth."

Loki's head came up, his eyes flashing. "Brother, have you any idea? Months of isolation, knowing no touch but my own—you would be insatiable, too."

Thor raised an eyebrow, curious in spite of himself. "Truly? All those humans whose will you stole, and you took none of them to bed?"

His brother glowered. "No. There is no satisfaction in taking what isn't there to be given." He sighed. "I tried. Barton was pleasing enough to the eye...but I could tell when he kissed me, that were it not for the scepter, he would never have touched me at all. There was no pleasure in that, so I spent my nights alone."

Thor hesitated. It was on the tip of his tongue to offer praise to Loki for his honorable restraint, or sympathy for his loneliness—but there it was, the bilgesnipe in the room. _Were it not for the scepter._ Were it not for the scepter that Loki had used to corrupt the hearts of innocent people, he would not have been yearning for the freely-offered comfort of his followers, of which he had robbed them of the ability to give—and Thor was meant to feel sympathy? No. _Were it not for the scepter_. It was not the scepter that was at fault; it was Loki's own actions, for which he was meant to be punished now.

"Why did I bring you out of that cell?" Thor wondered aloud. "You have not earned the comfort of my touch, no more than you earned Barton's."

"You brought me here to prove that I can be trusted," Loki reminded him. "To prove that I can obey you, trust your judgment—that I am yours, my brother. My lover."

Thor shook his head. "You have yet to prove any of that," he said. "All you have done is whisper honeyed poison. Perhaps I should gag you after all."

Loki smiled, unrepentant and sly. "But then how could I eat my supper? You told me to, and I intend to obey you, brother." He delicately speared a piece of meat on the end of his knife and brought it to his mouth, curling his long tongue around the morsel to pull it between his lips.

Thor cursed under his breath. "You have no shame," he muttered. He set down his fork. "I thought your appetites lay elsewhere. Or was that another of your lies?"

Loki's eyes slid shut in evident pleasure as he chewed, then swallowed. "It was not a lie. Neither was it entirely true. This is far better than what they served me in the dungeon. I'll enjoy it as long as I may."

"Very well." Thor sat a moment, considering, then stood. "The door is locked. I'll know if you try to leave. I'm going to sleep. Come to my bedchamber when you're finished eating."

Loki grinned around a mouthful of food. "That I will," he said.

Thor had intended to sleep. In retrospect, he should have realized it would be hopeless; he had no plans to allow Loki into his bed tonight, but his body didn't know that. His blood burned with anticipation, arousal simmering beneath his skin. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, fruitlessly seeking slumber.

Somehow, he must have managed it. One moment, he was staring impatiently at the inside of his eyelids; the next thing he knew, he was jolted awake to find the room bathed in moonlight and Loki halfway under his covers, his hair brushing over Thor's thighs.

"Brother?" he asked, half sitting up, but Loki placed a hand on his belly, long fingers spread wide, and gently pushed him down. Thor felt a hot puff of breath between his legs a moment before Loki's mouth engulfed his cock. He gasped a curse, his fist closing instinctively in his brother's hair. He stiffened instantly, achingly hard, and Loki pulled back a little, curling his tongue around the head. Thor groaned.

"You were always terrible at this," he managed. "All tongue and teeth."

Loki paused long enough to say, "And yet," then resumed. Thor noticed he made the effort to wrap his lips over his teeth.

" _And yet_ nothing. I didn't ask you to suck me, brother. I didn't invite—get out of my bed." It was physically difficult to get the words out, and his cock hated him for it.

Loki ignored him and continued sucking. Thor lay back, his hand loosely flexing against Loki's scalp. After a short time, he said, "You aren't doing a good job of proving that you can obey me. I thought I told you to stop."

Loki sat up abruptly, throwing the covers back. Thor could faintly see his expression in the moonlight; he looked like he'd been slapped. "Very well," he said, his voice unsteady. "What would you have me do instead?"

Thor sat up, reaching for his brother. He gripped the side of Loki's neck, his thumb rubbing along the edge of Loki's jaw. "When I said you were terrible, I meant that your strengths lie elsewhere, brother. Turn over."

Loki looked for a moment like he was going to argue, but he obeyed, moving to his hands and knees on the bed. His pale skin fairly glowed in the moonlight, and Thor took a moment to savor the sight, miles and miles of bare flesh presented as an offering. He ran a hand up the back of Loki's smooth thigh, caressing over the curve of his buttock before gripping him by the hips and pushing in.

Loki was tight, enough so that it was uncomfortable for a moment before he pushed past the resistance and sunk deep into his brother's body. Loki grunted, in pain or pleasure, Thor couldn't tell, but he rocked back against Thor, an impatient sort of motion to drive him deeper still. Thor pulled back and thrust in again, not as roughly as instinct demanded, and Loki cried out and clenched around him, hard.

It was a moment before Thor realized tht Loki had reached his climax, shivering and spurting his release. It startled a laugh from him. "So soon, brother?" He thrust again, his own need still unquenched, driving him in a steady rhythm.

Loki growled. "Do not mock me, Thor. I told you how long it's been since I've been able to share my pleasure with another."

Thor leaned forward until his chest was pressed to Loki's back, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I wonder," he murmured. "You seek to please me, to obey me, no? What would you have done if I had instructed you not to come?"

Loki bucked back against him, wordless. Thor slipped a hand down his body, landing between Loki's legs, cupping his spent cock. The organ twitched in Thor's palm, slowly filling and stiffening once more.

"Answer me," Thor demanded.

"If you told me not to come, brother, I would not come," Loki snarled, and cursed, his whole body rocking to meet Thor's thrusts.

"Truly?" The word was a harsh exhale, ruffling the hair behind Loki's ear. "I appreciate your desire to submit to my will, Loki, but _could_ you follow such a command? Could you endure it?"

"Yes," Loki said, his voice trembling—from pleasure, Thor was sure, not from uncertainty.

Thor shut his eyes, fending off a wave of pleasure. "Then do not," he said. "Unless it be by my hand, or unless I order you to. Do you understand?"

" _Yes,_ " Loki gasped, as Thor closed his hand around his brother's cock and stroked him ruthlessly, the pace of his hand matching the thrusts of his hips. Loki whined, high in his throat, and Thor felt his own release drawing near.

"Very well, then," he breathed. "Come again, if you are able."

Loki did, shuddering against his brother, his seed flowing over Thor's fist, the spasms of his muscles dragging Thor with him over the edge. Thor gasped an oath, pumping into Loki's body until the waves of ecstasy eased, leaving him boneless in their wake.

*****

Thor did not remember, the next morning, under what logic he had decided to pull Loki against him and drift off to sleep with his brother held securely in his arms. When he blinked awake, the only thing he saw was his brother's eyes, bright and clear, and he knew by what logic he leaned across the scant distance between them to press his lips to Loki's.

Loki kissed back with enthusiasm, and Thor grimaced as he pulled back. "This was a mistake," he said.

"Your breath is not _that_ foul, brother," Loki quipped.

Thor shook his head, sitting up. "Get dressed. I never should have brought you here."

"Thor..."

"No. Enough of your clever tongue, Loki." Thor winced, looking away. The pain in his brother's face hurt him as well. "I am no jailer, nor should I be. You'll never reform, never learn anything with me."

"I will," Loki protested, but he was pulling on his clothes, nevertheless. "I'll follow your commands, every one, without question."

Thor hesitated, long enough to see the spark of triumph in Loki's eyes and reaffirm his conviction. "You are too close to my heart, brother, always have been, and always will be. I am too permissive," he said, "and you, too manipulative. No. Better you should be kept by those not so susceptible to your charms, and have a real chance to learn your lesson."

Loki was quiet for a long moment. "If that is your will, brother," he said at last, and held out his arms for the manacles.

The warden did not look surprised when Thor returned his prisoner, nor did he speak, to Thor's relief. Thor bid farewell to his brother with a silent hand on the back of Loki's neck. Loki looked at him, cowed and miserable.

"I will obey you still," he said softly.


End file.
